Tis' the season to be Jolly
by SoulSpirit9440
Summary: It's Christmas and the Fairy Tail guild is having a big party? Romeo is trying to tell Wendy how he feels and what would happen when he gets help from the she-devil matchmaking beauty, Mirajane? Read and find out! Cute oneshot! RomeoxWendy! I do not own any of the characters. Please enjoy and review!


_This is a cute oneshot between Romeo and Wendy on Christmas! I do not own any of the characters. Please enjoy and review! Happy Holidays!_

* * *

It will soon be Christmas and the Fairy Tail guild was planning a big party. Mirajane was in charge of most things with Fried and Lisanna to help her. They have been planning the party for mouths and Mirajane wanted it to be perfect. A devilish smile glow on the white haired beauty's face. She wasn't called the she-devil for nothing back then. Mirajane was going to have a little fun with her matchmaking again.

* * *

Romeo Conbolt was looking back and forth between the wooden table and his crush, Wendy Marvell. They were two of the youngest people in their guild at the age of 14-15 with mostly everybody else was at least of 18. He had been crushing on her ever since he laid eyes on her. They had not been the same age than yet he still loves her. It sounds pathetic, but Romeo couldn't help it. When she had disappeared with some of the other members of the guild for seven years, he was never the same until she came back. He was know an age older than she was. He never could tell her how he felt.

He stared at her smiling face as she brush a strand of dark blue hair out of her face as she talked to Lucy Heartfilia and Levy McGarden. Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox were lock in yet another battle not too far away from the talking girls. He gave a groan. Natsu-nii and Gajeel-nii got the nerve to ask out the girls they liked while he couldn't. And they were the densest idiots in the guild!

Wendy was having quite the time with Lucy and Levy. "Lucy-san, how is your relationship with Natsu-nii going along?"

The blonde haired bunny girl groan. "He can at least be romantic at some point! What about you Levy?"

The light blue haired bookworm laugh. "Gajeel is horrible with his feelings!"

"It's your guys' fault for dating them" Wendy pointed out, giving away a small giggle. The two older wizards turn towards their fighting boyfriends.

Wendy smiled. She knew how much the two older girls loved their boyfriends and she also knew how dense the older boys are. She, Natsu and Gajeel were all Dragon Slayers so they shared a sibling bond with each other. They treated her like a little sister and she looked up to them like two older brothers. She let her eyes wonder over and was soon met with Romeo's dark blue eyes. There was a moment of connection before both broke contact.

Wendy blush and turn her attention to Levy's book which was lying open. Romeo play around with his cup. This connection did not go unnoticed by a certain she devil beauty.

Mirajane look back and forth between two of the guild's youngest members from her place behind the bar and a smile curve on her pink lips. Fried, who was sitting close to her, saw her smile and knew she was up to her tricks again. He followed her eyes and saw what she was going at.

"Another one? You already got Natsu and Lucy together.. And then Gajeel and Levy. Don't tell me your going to do the same with Romeo and Wendy?" the green haired wizard sigh. Mirajane look back at him and smiled sweetly.

"Oh, come on! Christmas is coming up and it's the season to be jolly!" Mirajane protested with her boyfriend.

Fried sigh again. "I can't really stop you can I?" Fried lean in and gave his white-haired girlfriend a sweet kiss over the bar. "Just don't go overboard like you did the last time."

Mirajane giggled. She had made Natsu write a poem about Lucy and he sang it to her from the front of her house. It had made passing girls heard and thought it was for them because he never said Lucy's name in the poem and they had chase after him. An angry neighbor dump a pailful of fish on Natsu's head for disturbing her nap with the awful poem!

* * *

It was the night of the party and Romeo was nervous. He thought this would be the perfect chance to tell Wendy how he felt a few days ago and now he wasn't so sure. He tug nervously on his collar. Mirajane had told all of them to come in suits and dresses. He was wearing a dark blue suit with a white tie.

He look over at Wendy and thought she was pretty cute in her pale blue dress with white snowflakes. The dress was strapless and she wore a pair of long white gloves. She had her hair down instead of her usual pigtails and a white and pink flower pull away several strands of hair off her face.

Mirajane turn on the music and the members began covering the dance floor. He saw Gajeel dancing with Levy and Natsu was smiling brightly as he whirl Lucy around. He sigh. He'll never be able to tell Wendy.

Romeo didn't notice when a certain take-over beauty walk up behind him. Mirajane tap on his shoulder. He jump and turn around. "Mirajane!" Romeo squeak.

The take-over mage laugh. "Relax, Romeo. Why aren't you dancing?"

"I... I can't dance." Romeo lied but he knew what the white-haired older girl was trying to do. He had heard from his father that back when Mirajane was younger, she was a true she-devil and she and Erza Scarlet, the guild's top female wizard, often got into fights. Her magic was take-over magic which gives her the ability to turn into demons. Mirajane used to be an S-class wizard, one of the top wizards in the guild before she step down when she thought Lisanna was dead.

She turn into a sweet girl but you could still see the devil from long ago inside of her. She was also known for her matchmaking skills and Romeo had heard what happen with Natsu and Lucy.

"Anybody can dance! You just make up your own moves and nobody would laugh at you!" Mirajane said smiling sweetly. "Natsu can't dance but at least he's trying."

Romeo look over towards Natsu-nii and saw a weird mixture of dances coming out of him. "I got nobody to dance with." It was true.

"Then how about Wendy?" Mirajane suggested innocently. "She doesn't have anybody to dance with either!"

"Oh no, I um, need to go somewhere. Like, really quick!" Romeo shutters. Mirajane grab his jacket, foiling his attempt to escape.

"Go on, Romeo. It'll be fine. Tell her and you won't regret it later." she said cheerfully. She gave him a shove towards Wendy.

Before he knew it, he was standing right in front of Wendy. "Um, hey Wen. Do...Do you want to dance?" Romeo sputter out, blushing scarlet.

Wendy smile up at him and nodded. "Sure!" Wendy let Romeo take her hand and he led him to the dance floor. Mirajane flip a switch and soon a slow Christmas song came on. Romeo wrap his arms around Wendy's waist and she place her arms around his neck. They swayed gently towards the music. They both look anywhere but into each others' eyes. Romeo saw Mirajane giving him a smile and nodding towards Wendy.

He took a deep breath. "Um, Wendy?" The dark blue haired girl lift her eyes into his and gave him a warm smile.

"Yeah?"

"Um, well." Romeo's heart was beating really fast. "I, uh," God, he sounds pathetic! "I really like you, Wendy!' Romeo said it so fast that the words were sort of all jumbled together. He flush and look over at the blue haired girl.

Wendy was very surprise and even though he had said it really fast, she was able to understand every word. She smiled at him brightly. "I really like you too, Romeo."

The dark haired fire mage beam a grin that show off his boyish face. He lean in and gave her a small kiss on the forehead. "Go out with me?"

Wendy laugh and nodded.

* * *

_I love this couple! They are SO cute together!_


End file.
